powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury of the Months
Fury of the Months is the first episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Due to this episode being the season premiere, it was a one-hour special. Plot Snow Prince's royal responsibilities make him suicidal. Bloom has suffered so much abuse in her past. Ent is living in a certain "utopia". Shark Fire Synopsis The Prince wasn't sure. He was so worried, he contemplated if he should hang himself. No worries. Peace wasn't something Heart had much of. The Mindless were trying to bring down the Followers. Bloom, a Follower, was trying to fly away to escape the battle. Suddenly, a Mindless flew up to her and projected a powerful beam of emotional energy that blew her out of the atmosphere. The Followers then started attacking them. Bloom realized she'd have to fly away to another planet to escape the war that she knew would follow. However, she saw something far away. It looked like a space ship. Meanwhile, the residents of Planet of Trees saw a space ship coming. In a flash, they used their powers of transportation to escape. One of them went to Earth, which was thought to be the planet of life. On Animalia, the natives were greeting the new trees that appeared. However, the residents were wondering why the trees came. Before they could figure out what was happening, it was too late. Taranee was ready to attack Animalia, a joke. She was one of the greatest generals of the Solstice Stoppers. Unfortunately, JanDec let Abril destroy it. She wanted to see the pacifists watch as their planet burns. Abril started using her Electricity Manipulation to overcharge the citizens. Taranee should've been happy, but instead, she felt something she had never felt before. It was drawing her to do something horrifying. She was shocked that she, one of the greatest generals in the Solstice Stoppers, was feeling guilt. She watched in horror as Abril paralyzed, choked, and poisoned the innocent people of this planet. However, someone defended a child. Taranee was amazed at the selflessness. She flew out of the ship, got the person, and flew him away. However, JanDec used his freezing powers to reduce Taranee's kinetic energy, reducing her health. Taranee hoped she could escape. She decided she hated guilt. The generals were furious. They took in the ungrateful girl when she was so little. They brought her up. She was one of the greatest generals, and she betrayed the Solstice Stoppers. The little traitor will pay for this. Nomas gave JanDec an idea. His Genesis Blood would help destroy the rebel. How fortunate that they collected her flames. Snow Prince was troubled. His planet was under attack, and he had to help. However, he was too busy attacking a group of robotic creatures. Suddenly, a girl with wings flew him away. She seemed to radiate love. She said that he needed to escape. The villains were too powerful. He tried to resist, but soon, uncontrollably, he was compliant with her. However, he watched in horror as the Solstice Stoppers destroyed the planet. Snow Prince knew what he needed to do. Snow Prince needed to stop the Solstice Stoppers. Bloom reminded herself of the Mindless. They did whatever they wanted to. They felt no remorse for what they've done. She made a resident pliant to her needs using her Emotion Inducement. She wanted to save more people, but when she was escaping, a tentacle from the ship drained her energy. Her energy was wearing thin. She needed to stop on a planet soon. The question was where. Ent was on Earth. It felt nice. The planet had great potential to sustain life. He saw a green ball of light. It flew toward him, and suddenly, he saw a figure. In a booming voice, he said that Ent would control five months: March, May, September, October, and November. The green ball of light transformed into a device.The figure disappeared, and Ent fainted. Shark Fire was on the verge of death. Through the periods of deep pain, he saw someone who looked like an angel. It made him wonder if he was dead or not. Then the pain would start, and he knew he was still alive. He thought he saw the same ship that attacked Animalia. Then he lost consciousness. Taranee was flying as fast as she could. The generals were chasing after her. She was most scared of the new one. Her flames created him. That meant that someone created a monster that had all of her dark thoughts and powers. She saw a flaming meteor coming and being destroyed by a vortex of ice. She saw a fairy carrying what looked like a resident of Frost. She saw more coming and flew as fast as she could to the nearest planet. The fairy did the same. They landed on Earth. She still saw more coming. Taranee wondered what she was going to do. Ajulo was glad to have the pleasure of destroying the fairy. Taranee could fly away from the meteors now, but not forever. Snow Prince landed on Earth. He looked over to see a yellow fairy and what looked to be an unconscious resident of Animalia. He saw more meteors coming. No way was he going to let this planet fall too. He commanded the others to slow down the meteors so he can attack them. They followed his orders. However, more meteors came. He wasn't sure how long they could hold them off. What could a small group of aliens do that could save an entire planet. Bloom immediately followed the orders of the Frost native. He took on the role of a leader well. Maybe he was important on Frost. She projected balls of emotional energy at the incoming meteors. However, there were too many. A big one was coming closer to them. Both of the fairies tried to slow it down, but with minimal results. The native tried to destroy the meteor with a bomb of ice, but his attacks barely scratched it. The meteor was coming closer. Just as it was about to hit them, the giant meteor stopped. So did all the other meteors. She saw four balls of light each with a different color. A pink one went to her. The red one went to the native of Frost. The blue one went to the unconscious alien. The yellow one went to the other fairy. They saw a giant figure. He told the Frost native that he'd control the beginning and end of the year. He told her that she'd control February. The other fairy would heal in June, July, and August. The resident of Animalia will have April. The figure disappeared, and the balls of light turned into objects. The native of Frost had a wand. Bloom got a key and a strange bracelet. The unconscious man had a device strapped to his wrist. The yellow fairy got a golden rock. The figure disappeared, and the aliens were left to wonder what had happened. Ent woke up and heard people talking. He followed the noise to see who had come. Shark Fire woke up without the pain. He saw a device attached to his wrist and wondered how it got there. He also saw the fairy who saved him. He got up, which resulted in them being shocked. The yellow fairy explained that the Solstice Stoppers destroyed Animalia. Before he died, she flew him to Earth where the Solstice Stoppers chased them. She met the Frost native and the pink fairy, and they went to Earth together. Meteors came, but before they could hit, a figure appeared and gave them devices. Suddenly, they heard a rustle. They prepared for the worst. Taranee was about to shoot a fireball at what she thought to be a Cyclobot. However, it was another alien. It looked like he was from the Planet of Trees. The question was could he be trusted. She prepared a fireball just in case. Ajulo was wondering why his meteors wouldn't hit. Were the aliens that powerful? He wondered how they'd fare against the Cyclobots. Snow Prince asked the strange tree who he was. No answer. He wondered if he was a friend or a foe. Bloom was worried for the alien. She wondered how he got here and if he was okay. She tried to find out what he was feeling with her Empathy. However, she sensed he had no emotion. Was he a Solstice Stopper? Ent was fascinated with emotions. He could use his Information Absorption instead of using it to learn about different planets. He was developing a personality. It felt wonderful. This moment would stay with him for life. Shark Fire asked the alien whether he had gotten a strange device from someone. Taranee shot a fireball near him. Shark Fire asked her why she did that. She threw another, and Ent dodged the attack. They heard a robotic noise. Taranee yelled "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. The native of Frost commanded them to attack the soldiers. The pink fairy defended her with a heart-shaped shield. Taranee blasted fire at the Cyclobots, but they kept attacking. One of them came out from behind and emitted beams at the fairies. They were lying on the ground. Taranee's device opened on its own, and the numbers one, two, and three were flashing. She pressed them and morphed into the Yellow Heat Ranger. Ajulo saw how she changed costume. He laughed at the thought that an outfit change could destroy the Cyclobots. Snow Prince saw how Taranee morphed and was wondering if he could do the same. He held his Snow Wand, but he wondered what he'd do with it. Suddenly, his Snow Wand glowed, and he morphed. Bloom put her key into the device and morphed into the Pink Love Ranger. Ent saw the numbers 1-1-1 flashing on his device. He pressed them and morphed into the Green Nurture Ranger. Shark Fire twisted the strapped device and morphed into the Blue Rain Ranger. Great. The Cyclobots were trapping them, they were weak, and all they could do was change into spandex. The Cyclobot behind her was about to attack. However, Taranee projected a ball of fire at the Cyclobot, sending it flying. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who knew spandex had power? Ajulo couldn't believe his eyes. Who knew an outfit change had so much power? Snow Prince saw how Taranee sent the Cyclobot flying. Maybe the wand had powers. However, instead of a wand, there was a staff in his hands. He concentrated his Ice Manipulation in the staff, and a beam shot out. It froze the Cyclobots. This staff seemed to have as much power as the Diamond Icicle. He'd call this the Snow Staff. He focused some more of his power onto the Snow Staff and froze all the Cyclobots. He wasn't the Prince of Shards, but he might have more power. Power surged through Bloom's body. She didn't feel worry or fear. Instead, she felt passion. She used her Emotion attacks on a group of Cyclobots and destroyed them. She was stronger than the Mindless. Ent couldn't believe that he formed into something that wasn't plant-based. That never happens to the residents of the Planet of Trees. He saw a Cyclobot coming towards him, and he punched it. The blow sent the Cyclobot flying. A Cyclobot caught him by surprise. However, the blue alien slashed it with a sword. Ent thanked him. He asked him his name. He said his name was Shark Fire. Shark Fire asked him what his name was. He said his name was Ent. Shark Fire didn't like attacking the creatures. However, he didn't see any other peaceful resolutions. He had to protect Ent and the others from the Cyclobots. He slashed some more of the Cyclobots. Ent helped him by punching the other foot soldiers in his way. He wondered if he should call it the Saviour Saber since it saved Ent. Taranee saw more Cyclobots coming. Her device opened up, and the digits 8-8-3 were flashing. A pair of big gloves appeared on her hands. She guessed this would help her attack. She rushed to the Cyclobots and punched them all. They were all destroyed. The generals couldn't believe it. They destroyed countless planets but couldn't defeat five aliens. It would take more than the Cyclobots to destroy them. Snow Prince was proud of the aliens. They all worked together and saved the planet. Suddenly, the figure appeared. It explained that the devices given were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Season Premiere Category:Episode Category:Haridva